1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a positioning apparatus and system thereof, and more particularly, to an infrared positioning apparatus and system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent Publication No. 200619595 discloses a method and apparatus for positioning an infrared ray transmitter. The disclosure includes an image sensing set for positioning the infrared ray transmitter and outputting a control signal to control an apparatus. The infrared ray transmitter is positioned remotely from the image sensing set and transmits infrared rays. After receiving the infrared rays, the image sensing set calculates the position of the infrared ray transmitter and outputs the control signal. In addition, the image sensing set can be equipped inside the apparatus or can be arranged in a stand-alone manner.
TW Patent No. I294960 discloses a direction judgment system consisting of an image sensing module and a light source module. The light source module is remote from the image sensing module to be sensed as a spotlight. Therefore, the image sensing module can clarify the position of the spot within the surface representing the image sensing module. The direction of the light source can then be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,487 discloses an IR optical position sensor system. The IR optical position sensor system comprises an infrared emitter and a receiver. The infrared emitter is utilized to emit infrared radiation toward an object. The receiver is utilized to receive the infrared radiation scattered by the object and to determine position of the object, wherein the receiver includes a detector and an optical system having two and no more than two lenses.
In light of the above inventions, developing a method to determine source information of infrared radiation or infrared light beams has become an important issue for the related industries.